Helping Hand
by DeckerstarEndGame
Summary: Chloe gets caught red-handed, so to speak. Lucifer helps her out. Pure Smut


" _Lucifer_..." Chloe practically gasped out with two fingers knuckle-deep inside her.

For some reason, she couldn't get that Armani-wearing bastard out of her head lately. It was like every time she seen him, a wave of pure lust shot through her.

Which would explain why she was getting herself off in the back alley behind his fucking club.

She bit her lip to try and keep anymore embarrassing noises under bay. Her jeans and pants were hastily pushed down her thighs so there would be no way to recover what she was doing if someone walked in on her... or out on her, technically.

Chloe held back a moan as she applied pressure to her clit with her thumb, imagining Lucifer doing this to her. He would trap her against the wall with hands at either side of her head so he could tower over her and show his dominance, kissing his way down her neck and maybe even nipping her pulse with his teeth. His body would slowly press against hers and she would feel every bit of his hardness-

"Detective?"

Chloe froze. Her blood ran cold at hearing the smooth British accent of the man she was just fantasying about. Her imagination wasn't that good.

She fumbled to pull her pants back up but it didn't help the fact that her fingers were still glistening in the low light of the moon.

When she finally gathered the courage to look up at Lucifer, he had an expression on his face that she could only describe as fuckstruck.

"Why are you here?" She asked lowly, hiding her sheer embarrassment with an uncaring exterior. Although she couldn't stop the flush from reaching her cheeks, no matter how good of an actress she was.

Lucifer seemed to finally snap out of whatever trance he was in and his mouth warped into a lecherous grin.

"I own the property, detective, I can go wherever I please." He replied cockily, swaying towards her.

Chloe's reality was quickly turning into her fantasy - or rather, nightmare - as Lucifer caged her in place with his large hands on the wall behind her. It was less sexy, and more intimidating, than she imagined. Her eyes widened as he brought her wet fingers to his mouth and sucked on them like they were a juicy lollypop.

"Besides," he continued, releasing her hand. "I came out here to find you, only to hear you calling my name. What a surprise to see you touching that delicious little cunny, right outside my club. Quite the exhibitionist, aren't we, Chloe?" He asked, leaning in closer until his lips were brushing against her ear. He smirked when he felt her shiver at the contact.

"Don't you worry, detective. Luci's here now." He told her in a low grumble, moving on of his hands slowly down her body until he reached her unbuttoned jeans. His clever hand sneaked under the layers between him and his prise.

Lucifer groaned at the feeling of her soaking wet cunt. His head dropped to her shoulder. All of this, just thinking of him. He always knew she wanted him but having proof at his very fingertips was... sensational.

Chloe's eyes fluttered shut the minute Lucifer started using those devilish, pun not intended, fingers to finish the job she started. He started with one, letting her get used to the feeling, before adding a second and unholy hell! He wasn't lying when he told Doctor Martin that he was like walking heroin! His long fingers curled right into her g-spot, forcing her closer to orgasm with each thrust. She started letting out quiet gasps and strangled moans, letting him know that she was, "so close."

"I know, darling, I know. Come for me." He growled into her ear, picking up the place and adding his thumb into the mix, rubbing hard circles onto her swollen clit.

Chloe's hips bucked into his hand, she was so close. She opened her eyes and all she seen in front of her was a red, bald man who looked like he had been burning alive. The sight was absolutely terrifying, she let out a scream-

and woke up in her bed, covered in sweat.

Her squinted eyes looked at the clock next to her bed and seen it was almost 3am.

Right, she forgot.

Lucifer ran away after saving her life.

Now she couldn't stop having sex dreams about him, no matter how many times she tried to tell herself how much of a childish, lying asshole he was.

Swallowing the lump in her throat that always appeared every time she thought of the devil impersonator, Chloe grabbed her phone to find some music to help her get back to sleep.

And if she went on youtube to find the piano version of ' _Heart and Soul_ ', she would keep that to herself.


End file.
